My Ashtray Heart
by Bethey96
Summary: Not many women both interested and baffled Kol Mikaelson, he thought he understood them and could control any that walked into his life. However he was wrong about this one... (Short story:KolXOC)
1. Chapter 1

_'Go ahead and have her, go ahead and leave her, you only ever had her when you were a fever'_

It was strange being thrown back into a world that had change so much, but I was easily adaptable. And women these days were easier to get with than in the past, however some could be extraordinarily freaky.

Clubs and partying still had the same outcome as 100 years before, drugs, shameful behaviour, intoxication and sex still played heavily on the cards.

I was eager to leave Mystic Falls and as far away from Nik as possible, I didn't fancy another dagger in me for 100 years. Especially since society had changed so delightfully. I glanced down at my watch as I strolled through the bustling streets of New York; modern technology certainly has blossomed here.

I watched the humans walk past me at pace, all of which were unaware they were being hunted. They fascinated me, however they were delicious. I continued to walk through the bustling streets until a strong smell past me, my eyes darted around and caught the behind of a young girl.

I instantly followed her despite being confused on how easily I was distracted by her bouncing long curls. Her hips began to sway as she picked up her pace and surfed through her bag, lifting out a cigarette and lighter.

The sweet smell of Dior was soon covered by smoke as she reached the level crossing. She leant over and jutted out her hip, she sighed loudly as she glanced down at her watch. She took another puff from her cigarette and flicked her long dark hair over her shoulder; she stared at me from the corner of her eye before frowning and turning back.

Her phone began to ring and she answered it instantly, her voice didn't carry the New Yorker accent I was expecting.

"I know I'm late, had to go ghetto on Jase" She took a large puff and blew out rings, an elderly woman beside her scowled. "What granny?" She spat just as the lights changed "Ah finally"

The old women shook her head with disgust; I tried hard not to smile. The girl zoomed off despite in platform heels, she barely even struggled.

"Cara, listen you've gotta break it off" She began to laugh "He's too expensive for what he actually does, all talk no action"

I frowned as I continued to follow her, she walked towards the edge of the road and held her hand out for a taxi before throwing the butt onto the floor and stamping it out. After many taxis ignored her she moaned and continued to speak to this 'Cara'.

"I think I'm gunna have to walk, don't start without me…Hold on" She pulled her phone away from her ear and spun around. Placing her hand on her hip and tilted her head at me. "Are you following me?"

For once in my entire life I was shocked, she waited for a response as she looked me up and down. She rolled her eyes and returned to her conversation.

"Got to deal with some creep, see you when I get there" She snapped her phone shut and walked towards me. "I know you've been following me for 2 blocks, you were walking in the opposite direction and then turned around"

"Good observation" I replied, she smiled at me.

"Nice accent" She bit into her lip "But how hot you are isn't an excuse to follow me like a creeper"

I shrugged and placed my hands into my pockets; she laughed quietly and shook her head, as a taxi pulled up beside us.

"Men" She rolled her eyes and opened the cabs door. "You coming?"

"Excuse me?" I frowned in shock, this chick had more guts than I first expected.

"I've got an opening to attend to, I need a date, you're hot and there's free booze" I nodded and joined her into the cab. She smirked and leant forward "Olive's" The driver nodded and began to drive.

"Olive's?" I asked as she typed quickly on her phone

"Club that's opening tonight, keep up" I chuckled "You're obviously not from round here"

"What gave you that impression" I rolled my eyes towards her, her grey eyes shone brightly despite the dark eyeliner and smoky effect around her eyes.

I was truly fascinated by this woman; she pulled the rising hems of the dress down a bit to cover her legs. Seemed she still had standard. She pouted her lips as she looked out of the window, it was gradually getting dark. She opened her bag and pulled out another cigarette in preparation.

"You smoke a lot" I stated, she rolled her head towards me.

"Stress smoker" She replied as the cab began to slow, she placed the cigarette onto her lips before paying the driver. "Spread the word" She winked and handed another few notes.

We climbed out of the vehicle and she instantly began to smoke again, she took a deep breath and glanced towards the extravagant building. The music from inside could be heard from this distance and by the turn out it was successful.

"What's your name then?" She asked as she took another puff

"Kol Mikaelson"

"Hmm" She replied

"What my name isn't good enough?" She smirked

"You're very confusing Kol"

"And the same can be said about you" She chuckled

"Not used to women like me eh?" She glanced up at me "Your used to being to one who starts everything, womanizer? Must be easy with women falling at your feet"

"Well you haven't"

"Aha 'cause I'm not stupid" She stepped closer to me, pressing her body against mine she took another puff and blew it into my face before narrowing her eyes "I never trust men, career comes first in my books"

"Feminist much?"

"What equality and all that shit? Hmm maybe. I just don't like being bossed around, I like making my own rules" She put the cigarette onto her lips as she began to text furiously again, once she removed it she looked up at me again. "Society makes rules about everything, how you should act, what you should do, who you should date and how you should dress…I say fuck em"

"I like you" I chuckled as she flicked her cigarette butt away.

"Nice to know, now come on" She grabbed my arm and pulled me along towards the entrance, the photographers taking a few snaps before putting their attention back onto the limo's that were turning up.

"Don't I get your name?" I lightly pushed her to the side and smirked. She leant in closer as if she was going to kiss me.

"I'll decide at the end of the night" She winked and trotted off towards the growing queue, I bit into my lip and shook my head. I liked a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

I managed to find her amidst the clouds of people mingling and dancing in every square inch of the room, this really did seem like the place to be. She was nonstop on the move since getting here, it didn't surprise me that she was a stress smoker.

I quickly grabbed her arm as she ordered two drinks from the bustling bar; she smirked as she spun around.

"Kol! I'm glad you didn't wander off" The barkeeper passed her two glasses; she handed me one and tapped them together. I leaned closer towards her and whispered into her ear.

"So, why am I here?" She pressed her lips together and shrugged before sipping her drink.

"I act on impulses; they don't always go right but…" She shrugged again "Let's just hope you're not a complete weirdo" I smirked as she giggled, if only she knew.

I leant even closer to her; she smiled and went to kiss me. Suddenly she stopped, her eyes lightened as she turned her head towards the dance floor. I gazed where she was staring, a young woman had taken place on the stage and was singing. I almost growled until she looked back at me, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor.

"I'm sorry, I just love Banks…Took me forever to book her" She hinted as I listened to the female singer, of course I obliged to dancing with her.

"Hmm, she's not so bad" She rolled her eyes and came in closer to me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and tilted her head.

"Where were we?" She muttered slowly before kissing me, she pulled away and smirked. I placed my hands on her swaying hips as we continued to dance, after a time she began to sing along to the lyrics. "Fucking with a Goddess and you get a little colder!" She giggled and shook her head in embarrassment. For once I forgot what I was, but a familiar hunger and craving grew within me as I gazed into her eyes.

She then froze and frowned. I darted my eyes side to side, this chick was weird. She rolled her eyes back towards me and narrowed them.

"Do you smell that?" She asked cautiously and quietly, I took a deep breath in, of course I'd noticed it earlier but I thought it was normal. But despite that I could I shook my head, she clicked her tongue and began to walk quickly around the room. I stayed where I was and just watched her, until I heard her shout. "Not in my club! Out!"

The music continued despite the drama, I walked over as a group of obviously stoned humans tried to argue their way into staying. But she remained cold faced and stubborn, I was starting to really like this human…she'd be an excellent vampire. Once security dragged the stoners out she turned to me and breathed out deeply.

"I need some fresh air"

Immediately after she opened the back door she lit a cigarette, I chuckled which gained me a scowl. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"When you said you needed fresh air…"

"I know, I know…" She replied quickly. "I wish I never even started. It really does burn a hole in my pocket"

"Quit then" I stated and shoved my hands into my pockets, she rolled her eyes.

"You sound like my mother" She took another puff. "It's easier said than done, every time I try it never lasts"

"I can help you on that one" I stated and soon regretted my words "I mean…"

"Go on then" She snorted "Be my knight in shining armour!" She joked but to her surprise I stepped towards her and snatched the cigarette from her lips and threw it to the ground.

She widened her eyes as I pressed my body into hers; I felt her breath on my skin as I smirked. She went to speak but I pressed my lips against hers, I lifted my hand and cupped her cheek as our kiss became deeper and more passionate. Just as she got into it I pulled away and whispered into her ear.

"You taste like tar, darling" I pulled away and wiped the bottom of my lip seductively; she twisted her mouth and lightly shook her head.

"Fine, I quit" I held out my hand, she grumbled and handed over the remainder of the packet and her lighter. I emptied the pack onto the floor before effortlessly snapping the lighter in half. "Nice touch" She moaned and folded her arms.

I turned on my heal and walked away from her, she began to follow me, I smirked widely to myself. Women couldn't resist me after a kiss like that.

"Where are you going?" She snapped, I ignored her and continued to walk. She began to run "Kol! Oi you! Don't ignore me after that" I spun around, her body colliding into mine.

"Why darling want some more?" I leant in again, but stopping millimetres from her lips. She gasped and lightly slapped my arm.

"You think you're all that" She snarled again, I nodded. Before pinning her up against a wall and put arms either side of her head against the wall. She scowled.

"Because I am all that darling, be thankful I find you interesting" She folded her arms "Many would be honoured to get this attention from me"

"You're an ass" I shrugged "Was all that an act in the club? Cause I actually thought you were a decent guy" I shrugged again pretending not to listen or care.

"You're the one who invited me" I muttered

"You're the one who was following me like a weirdo"

"Who wouldn't" I wriggled my brows before surveying her body, I soon received a slap across my face. The sting of a scorned woman. "We're getting into it now aren't we darling"

Her eyes suddenly changed, as if she switched it off. She leant in close to me, her face filled with rage. She spoke sternly and slowly.

"I guess that I just keep choosing the wrong guys, maybe you're all scum" Her grey eyes narrowed slightly. "I never want to see you again, go back home, you don't belong anywhere" She shoved me out of the way and began to walk.

"I belong everywhere darling" I called after her, she turned around but continued to take steps back.

"Do you? Cause you act like you don't, you don't even know yourself" I swallowed hard and went to reply but nothing came out "Trust me Kol Mikaelson, I know a lost soul when I see one"

She walked off out of view leaving me in the darkness, alone yet again. Her words cut through me like a blade, I hated this. I growled loudly and punched the wall beside me where I had once pinned her. My knuckles healed as I hissed through my teeth.

I was now bored of New York, it wasn't like how I remembered it; after all I always compared night life to New Orleans. Without hesitating I ran away from where I stood and stopped just before where a taxi pulled up. Instantly I hopped inside of it.

"Where to sir?"

"New Orleans"

"I don't go outside of New York sir, plus it'd be too expensive" The cab driver just muttered, I leapt forward catching his attention.

"You will take me to New Orleans" I compelled him.

"Very well sir"

I sat back as we drove through the city, I stared out of my window at the bright lights and night bustle. I just hoped New Orleans was like how it was before we left. On route we past the club, Olives. A chill went through me as I saw the girl, walking carelessly into the club, a huge smile smeared across her face.

Suddenly the song she was singing came into my head;

**Now you gotta deal with this glitch on your shoulder. Fucking with a goddess and you get a little colder, yeah it's colder, colder. Fucking with a goddess, and you get a little colder**

And I felt cold.


End file.
